<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>buckley-diaz by evaneddie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676252">buckley-diaz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie'>evaneddie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, buck and eddie are married, just team stuff, the team dont know yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Buck are married but the team doesn't know and they find out in some way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dhylen writes one shots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>buckley-diaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another transfer from tumblr, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Diaz!” Bobby shouts from the kitchen, calling to the below locker room.</p><p>“Coming,” both Buck and Eddie reply simultaneously, loud enough for their voices to travel within the station, pulling a frown from Chimney, his movements that were once lacing his boots now halted.</p><p>“The hell was that?”</p><p>Sweat beads on the palms of Eddie’s hands, and his heart rate spikes. Instead of Buck standing by his side to help get out of the sticky situation they have found themselves in, he plants a chaste kiss to Eddie’s temple and takes off, turning on his heel. “Breakfast is ready, see ya up there.” Then he’s gone.</p><p>Chimney still stares at Eddie expectantly, awaiting a response, an explanation, something to dignify the couple both responding to the name.</p><p>“Uh, what was what, Chim?” Play dumb, good, hopefully it works.</p><p>“The both of you, answering to your last name…” The tone in his voice implying that it’s a no brainer. Which, it is. But Eddie is not going to let that show.</p><p>The team know the two of them have been together for well over a year now, and were engaged, but they hadn’t told anybody they decided to elope. The only person - besides the two of them - that knows is Christopher. He was there with them when it all went down. Honestly, it was a beautiful time, just the three of them, dancing, celebrating their love together. It would have been nice to have their extended family there to witness it, but it was a spontaneous event, a spur of the moment thing. Now, they had just been waiting for the right time to break the news. Maybe now is good. Maddie and Athena are meant to be joining for breakfast so the most important people are all here, in the one room, together.</p><p>“You heard wrong,” is all Eddie can come up with as he too leaves the locker room.</p><p>Buck is standing at the top of the staircase, two plates full of food; pancakes, sausages, bacon, and potatoes. Wow, it looks so good. Bobby and Athena really outdid themselves, like always.</p><p>“Baby, I think we need to tell them. They’re going to be mad they weren’t a part of our big day, but we gotta do it some time.” Eddie looks into Buck’s baby blues, and smiles, matching the grin Buck hasn’t let go of in the last three days, since they said ‘I do’.</p><p>“Okay,” replies Buck, handing Eddie’s plate to him.</p><p>There’s small talk between the group, soft laughter filling the air. Maddie speaks excitedly about Joy speaking her first words just yesterday. Buck almost cries at that, and Eddie gently places his hand over Buck’s.</p><p>“We got married three days ago. We eloped,” Eddie blurts, interrupting all other conversation.</p><p>The table goes silent.</p><p>Then it’s exclamations of 'how could you?’ and 'what the hell?’ amongst others.</p><p>They’re happy though, and all demand to see images.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>